


Fight For What's Yours

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alluded Dark!Percival, Character Death, Dark!Newt, Fist Fights, M/M, Violence, more character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Being sentenced to death was not part of their agreed plan. Grindelwald tried to pull a quick and dirty trick on Newt who retaliates without mercy.





	Fight For What's Yours

Disdained outrage. That’s what Newt felt as he watched “Percival” sentence him to death along with Tina. It was ridiculous. If Grindelwald has truly expected him to roll over and let himself be slaughtered for his schemes then he had another thing coming. The lying bastard probably thought he could topple MACUSA and steal Newt’s creatures in one go. Boy was he in for a surprise. Newt allowed himself to be led to the prison cell along with Tina but his mind was plotting. Two could play the game and Grindelwald had just taken things too far.

The execution chamber was exactly as Percival had described it to him once - marbled walls, a pool of silvery liquid and the least comfortable looking chair Newt had ever laid eyes on. Logically he knew that MACUSA couldn’t afford a luxury chair for each criminal to die in, they were kept mentally comfortable in their last moments even if they couldn’t be physically so. Distracted Newt glanced at the silver pool with Tina’s memories repeating in them. He closed his eyes and ignored them. In his mind he called out loudly.

_“I know you can hear me.”_

His accent should have made his thoughts easy to distinguish.

_“Your sister is in danger, get my case and hurry to save her.”_

It was at moments like these that Newt regretted not working on his legilimency harder. To hear Queenie’s reply would have been much more satisfying but as it was he had to rely on assuming he had been heard. All the same he casually let Pickett unpick his cuffs and the weight of the swooping evil in his sleeve was a reassurance.

Tina was on the chair, floating to the middle of the silver pool with her eyes fixed on the memories. She looked almost serene with her damp eyelashes, fingers curled around the armrests gently. The pool began to crest when Newt decided he’d had enough time waiting. Swiftly he clobbered one of the executioners around the head with the cuff that had been wrapped around his wrist. The second executioner would have been a little more tricky but with the help of his swooping evil it could have been feasible. It almost went according to plan, Newt’s fingers were wrapped around his creature and ready to fling him when a loud knock boomed through the room. It snapped not just Newt’s and the executioner’s attention to the door but also Tina’s. In slow motion the door swung open, Queenie stood there clutching Newt’s case. She stared in mute horror at her sister whose eyes widened in realisation. Tina lurched forward, hand outstretched and Newt knew he had a choice to make. He flung the swooping evil and the executioner dropped the same time the growing waves of the pool collapsed around Tina. There was nothing left of her or the chair and Newt understood Percival’s budget ranting a little better now.

The soft gasp from the doorway brought Newt’s attention to Queenie who stood frozen in the doorway with quivering lips. It was a shame to have lost her sister but from what Percival had told him about her, she wouldn’t have been a great asset anyway. Queenie on the other hand was someone worth keeping around.

“We’ll grieve for her later but come now,” Newt marched towards the exit and grabbed his case from Queenie’s lax grip, “but for now we have backstabbing weasels to wipe off the face of the planet.”

The swooping evil flew behind him while Queenie felt into step next to him, numb and blind in her anguish. If Grindelwald had dared sentence not only a foreigner but one that was a relative of a famous war hero then no doubt he was about to make his play. Newt strode towards the Pentagram Office and nobody even tried to stop him. Whether it was the swooping evil that put people off or the shock of seeing a dead man walking it didn’t matter. His path was an easy one and he cast a spell that made the doors to the Pentagram Office fly open. They bounced off the walls with an echoing clang and every head in the room turned towards him.

He’d been right. Grindelwald was in front of where Picquery usually stood, Percival was kneeling by his feet bruised and bloody. Nobody moved as Newt strode in.

“You,” Grindelwald seethed.

“This is not what we agreed Gellert,” Newt replied and easily blocked the first curse that was cast at him. More were quick to follow, Grindelwald’s followers were rallying against the new threat. Confident that the swooping evil would keep him safe Newt stopped his shields and counter hexes to pop the latches on his case. It flopped open in his hand and a sharp whistle brought the hulking form of the nundu from within.

“Go,” Newt barked and the beast was off. His eyes were fixed on Percival, hunched over, bruised and beautiful in his submission. Anger boiled in Newt, his Percival was only meant to kneel for him. His anger was transferred into controlled violence. Upon noticing that none of their spells were getting through Grindelwald’s followers began advancing to begin a physical assault. Newt ducked punches only to slam the heel of his palm into elbows which results in sickening crunches. He blocked kicks and returned blows to the throat and nose, a knee to the solar plexus and an elbow to the kidney. Up ahead Grindelwald began to back away. Newt didn’t break his stride as he got to the other man.

“Newt, there’s been a misunderstanding,” Grindelwald began with a graceless smile. Newt grabbed him by the hair and pulled him along for a few steps.

“You broke our agreement,” is all he simply said before pulling his arm back and smashing Grindelwald’s face into the nearest step. He turned to look at the lazily circling swooping evil. “Dinner is served.”

The murmurs of disgust and the slurping sounds told him that his creature was indeed feasting away merrily but he paid it no heed. Instead he stood next to Percival and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked, voice soft and gentle in the face of all the violence he’d wrought.

“Fine. I’ve had worse. Took you long enough though,” Percival smiled back at him through bloody teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Still on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
